Pesadilla
by Alairean
Summary: Ambientado en EN LLAMAS. Katniss se despierta, después de otra terrible pesadilla, y va al único lugar donde sabe que la pesadilla desaparecerá.
1. Chapter 1

Me despierto desorientada, aun con la inconsciencia del sueño pegado a mí. En mi mete, los gritos de Cato intentando salvarse de las mutaciones retumban. Otra pesadilla.

Salgo de la cama, incapaz de volver a conciliar el sueño. Los gritos no hacen más que volver de una punta a otra de mi mente.

Paseo por mi cuarto, intentado calmarme, pero no vale para nada, yo sé que no vale. Miro por la ventana; los árboles se zarandean por el viento en una noche cerrada. Pienso en darme una ducha, pero no quiero que el ruido despierte ni a mi madre ni a Prim. Me siento en la cama, subo las piernas y apoyo los codos en mis rodillas. Pienso en el bosque, en la posibilidad de ir, pero está oscuro, e incluso yo podría perderme si me descuidara un poco.

Miro el reloj: son las dos de la noche.

Me dejo caer en la cama, con sueño e incapaz de dormir por las terribles imágenes que se forman detrás de mis parpados. ¿Cómo ha podido Haymitch permanecer tantos años así? ¿Cómo con estas terribles pesadillas? Pienso en su estado, y se por qué: por la bebida, es lo que le ayuda a olvidar.

Me obligo a cerrar los parpados y ahí está Cato de nuevo, arrastrado por las mutaciones. Vuelvo a abrir los ojos, no puedo soportarlo más. Me levantó deprisa, me pongo los primeros pantalones que veo y la chaqueta que usé hoy y salgo de mi habitación. Intento andar lo más rápido que puedo sin hacer ruido. Bajo las escaleras y abro la puerta.

El viento helado me empuja, y yo me agarro al picaporte de la puerta, cuando me estabilizo la cierro, asegurándome de que llevo una llave. Tengo mucho frío, a pesar de que la chaqueta es de las que abrigan bastante. Cuando he pasado dos casas que estaban al lado de la mía, mi nariz está congelada.

Llego a la casa deseada. Busco entre los alrededores. Sé que Peeta guarda cerca de la puerta una llave. No me molesto en pensar que a él le incomodaría que me colase en su casa, ya que la llave la dejó expresamente para mí. A la mente se me vienen las palabras que me dijo

_No dudes en utilizarla por favor. Nunca temas molestarme._

Abro silenciosamente la puerta y paso dentro. Aunque sigo congelada, es un alivio dejar atrás el frio viento. Me doy cuenta de que noto muy poco los dedos de mi mano.

Subo por las escaleras de puntillas y voy en dirección al cuarto de Peeta. Mientras me dirijo hacia allí no intento parecer demasiado necesitada, y me obligo a ir a un paso normal, en vez de ir corriendo como yo querría, por que se que él me librará de mis pesadillas, él es mi antídoto para eso.

Abro la puerta y entro. No hay nadie

Miro a su cama y deslizo la mano debajo de sus mantas. No hay nadie.

Cierro los ojos y no solo veo a Cato chillar dentro de mí, sino también a Glimmer junto con las rastrevíspulas, a Marvel con mi flecha en su garganta y a Rue, en el suelo, muriendo.

Respiro sonoramente, e intento no llorar. Una mano cálida toca mi cintura, mientras que otra se pone sobre mi hombro. Me giro rápidamente. Peeta está confundido, igual que yo, aunque no veo en su cara que le disguste que este aquí.

-¿Pasa algo Katniss?

Me lanzo a su cuello, incapaz de hablar. Le abrazo y él me sujeta mientras ahogo mis lágrimas. Pasa una de sus manos por mi pelo, recoge un mecho y me lo pone tras la oreja. Luego, me conduce hasta su cama y me sienta.

-Katniss mira tus labios, están azules. Tienes las manos heladas. Vuelvo enseguida, no te vayas.

Afirmo con la cabeza y antes de irse se acerca y pasa su dedo pulgar por debajo de mi ojo. Al fin y al cabo, no he podido contener todas mis lágrimas. Él no pregunta, se va y me vuelve a dejar sola, pero yo se que va a volver, así que no me alarmo.

Veo la habitación, a duras penas, a oscuras. Sobre la mesa hay algunos pinceles, pero ni rastro de cuadros. Meto mis manos dentro de la chaqueta, pero las sigo teniendo frías. Y me doy cuenta de por qué: la chaqueta está igual o más congelada que yo. Saco las manos de la chaqueta y las meto dentro de los pantalones, entre muslo y muslo, para que cojan calor, pero no funciona, estoy totalmente congelada.

Peeta vuelve con más mantas sobre su hombre, dos platos: uno lleno de galletas y otro con dos vasos de chocolate caliente.

Me levanto a ayudarlo y cojo la bandeja de las galletas. Cuando él deja la otra bandeja y las mantas sobre su cama me mira y me dice:

-Tienes la ropa helada Katniss. Tienes que cambiarte si quieres calentarte.

Sé que tiene razón, pero no pienso desnudarme frente a él.

-Vale – le digo- ¿puedes darme algo de intimidad?

-Claro. Ponte esto.

Va hacia su armario y me tiende un pijama que parece ser suyo. Lo miro y me sonríe. No sé muy bien cómo interpretar eso, pero acepto con sumo gusto cuando noto el frio de mis pantalones. Peeta se va y me cambio. Es algo fantástico sentir la ropa caliente cuando estás tan helada. Abro la puerta y le pido a Peeta que entre. Entre una y otra cosa, ya he olvidado las terribles imágenes de mi mente por ahora, pero no tengo ganas de separarme de Peeta . Él se sienta en su cama y abre los brazos. Yo voy en seguida y me siento a su lado. Me da una taza de chocolate, que me calientan los labios y sus galletas me sientan tan bien que casi me como la bandeja entera. Mientras que comemos, casi no hablamos, y si lo hacemos son comentarios simples que no tienen ninguna importancia.

-Solo queda una, no vayas a dejarla ahí muerta. Mírala, te pide que te la comas.- Peeta coge la galleta entre sus manos y me la va acercando a la boca- ¡Cómeme Katniss, cómeme!

Me rio de sus boberías, me hacen bien. Miro la galleta, estoy llena, pero están tan ricas…

-¿Katniss? – pregunto cuando veo que en la galleta pone mi nombre.

-Las hice especialmente para ti. – cojo la galleta y la vuelvo a dejar en el plato. Peeta me mira, queriendo saber por qué no la ingiero

-Quiero guardarla, mantenerla con vida- bromeo.

Cojo la taza de chocolate y la rodeo con mis dedos, calentándomelos. Peeta hace lo mismo y le da un sorbo.

-¿Me vas a decir qué haces en mi cuarto a altas horas de la madrugada Katniss?

-¿Es que no te lo imaginas Peeta? – le digo

-¿Es que debería saberlo Katniss?

-¿¡Es que aun no lo sabes Peeta!? – reímos y pronto silenciamos nuestras risas, recordando que hay más gente en la casa, y que esas personas no tienes problemas de sueño.

-No podía dormir, tenía y pesadillas y yo…yo te necesitaba.

Bajo la mirada hasta el chocolate, y le doy un trago. Cuando se me acaba ese delicioso manjar miro hacia arriba y observo que Peeta me vigila. Pone su taza en la mesa y levanta su mano hacia mí, para que le entregue la mía. Lo hago y pone mi taza vacía en la mesa.

Peeta se tumba en la cama y yo le acompaño. Le abrazo, todo lo fuerte que puedo, y hundo mi cara en su pecho, evadiéndome de todo lo que hay en mi exterior e interior y concentrándome en él, en mi medicina para las pesadillas, en Peeta.

-Ahora duerme Katniss, yo te protejo.

* * *

**Díganme qué les parecio. Es lo primero que escribo de Los Juegos Del Hambre así que...no se como estará. Por eso confío en que me digan ustedes cositas a traves de los Reviews!!**

**¡Un beso!**

_**¡Gracias por leer!**_

**aL.**


	2. Chapter 2

No tengo ni idea de por qué me despierto. No recuerdo haber tenido pesadillas desde que me dormí junto a Peeta. Tampoco tengo frío ni hambre, sin embargo estoy despierta. Giro la cabeza, observando el cuarto a oscuras, el que hace unas horas me ha acogido. El cuarto de Peeta. Hay una cortina, que no deja ver muy bien la ventana, pero creo que aun es de noche. Me vuelvo hacia Peeta. Me doy cuenta de que tenía mi cabeza acostada sobre su pecho, así que cuando vuelvo mi cabeza hacia su posición anterior mi vista queda frente a los musculos de su pecho. Miro hacia arriba: él está durmiendo. Su cara está relajada, creo que con una leve sonrisita en la cara y varios de sus mechones le caen sobre los ojos. Es reconfortante verle así. Siento una presión extraña, un tacto que no debería estar ahí. Peeta me mantiene cogida, con su brazo izquierdo pasando por mi cintura y su mano apoyada en mi espalda. Al principio me alarmo, pero cuando me acostumbro, no es algo que me desagrade sino que me gusta. Le vuelvo a mirar a la cara

-Mi dulce Peeta- susurro en su cuello y él se estremece, haciendo más visible su sonrisa.

Me pongo algo rígida, porque creo que lo he despertado, pero cuando siento su respiración lenta vuelvo a relajarme: está totalmente dormido.

No recuerdo si alguna vez lo vi tan aliviado, como si ahora todo fuese perfecto, como si Snow no tuviera planes para todos, sobre todo para mi, como si estuviéramos a salvo, como…como si le bastara con que yo estuviera aquí.

Bajo la vista e intento dejar la mente en blanco. Creo saber cuales son todos sus sentimientos hacia mi, pero ¿habrían tantos como para estar feliz en estos tiempos? Quizá para él si, pero ¿para mi también? No lo sé, quizá mañana al alba todo cambie, lo único que tengo en claro es que en este momento soy feliz. Y sé que Peeta es el responsable de ello.

-Mi dulce e irresistible Peeta- vuelvo a susurrar, esta vez contra su camiseta.

No lo pienso ni una vez. Con cuidado, levanto mi mano derecha. Me toco la cara con ella para saber si está caliente o fría. Está caliente, ya que estaba bajo las mantas. Me mojo los labios con la lengua y me muerdo mi labio inferior. Tampoco voy a hacer algo del otro mundo, pienso. Alargo el brazo y toco la mejilla de Peeta con la palma de mi mano. Suelto todo el aire que habia guardado y le miro esperando a que se despierte, pero no lo hace. Giro la mano y paso los dedos por su mandíbula. Luego subo por su cara hasta su frente y le aparto los cabellos que se le ceñían sobre los ojos. Bajo por su nariz, y luego voy a sus ojos. Paso un dedo donde se dibujan las ojeras y, temiendo que despertara, acaricio su parpado. Noto que suelta mucho aire de una vez como si lo hubiera contenido. _Esta vez sí que está despierto_. Su respiración vuelve a ser normal, veo como arruga su frente y junta sus cejas. ¿Estaría soñando? Paseo mi mano de vuelta a su mejilla y la acomodo ahí, moldeándola a la forma de su pómulo. Veo que el sonríe, y yo no puedo reprimir una sonrisa. Me quedo unos segundos con la mano en su cara. Él vuelve a contener el aire. Pienso en dejarlo ya, quizás con todo mi movimiento sobre su rostro no le deje descansar bien. Pero hay una zona que no he tocado durante todo mi trayecto, y sé que quiero tocarla. Peeta suelta el aire contenido una vez más cuando muevo mi mano hacia sus labios. Me detengo en su comisura, me siento como si hiciera algo malo, impuro, pero no puedo evitar el deseo que pulsa en mi interior por tocar sus labios, aunque ya los he probado más de una vez, siento como si esta vez fuera especial, y no sé por qué.

Toco con las yemas de mis dedos sus labios y siento como me relajo, como si a través de sus labios fluyera un algo que relajara mi cuerpo, y que me hacia sentir protegida.

Cierro los ojos, y me dejo llevar por esa sensación. Entonces, noto como sus labios se juntan y besan mis dedos. Sé lo que pasa y aparto mi mano de su boca, poniéndolas bajo las mantas y escondo mi cara en su pecho.

Él no dice nada, sé que esta vez está despierto.

-Katniss…- se remueve en la cama y ahora es su cuello el que queda frente a mi. – estoy durmiendo, de verdad, por mi puedes seguir.

No digo nada, la verdad es que me hubiera gustado que siguiera durmiendo.

-Dime algo Katniss.-silencio- no estoy enfadado contigo si te lo preguntas.

-No, ya lo veo – es lo único que me atrevo a decirle. Hubo más silencio después de eso.

Levanté mi cabeza para mirarle, y vi que me observaba.

-¿Qué?- pregunté

-Nada- dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.- ¿Puedo preguntarte qué hacías levantada? Aparte de tocarme, claro. – dijo riendo. Deje pasar su broma, no queriendo enrojecer.

-No lo sé, me desperté

-¿De nuevo las pesadillas? Creía que conmigo no tenias – dijo, mirándome a los ojos.

-Y es cierto, no me desperté por eso, no lo sé Peeta, me desperté.

-Mm, ya entiendo.- Dudaba eso, ni yo sabía por qué estaba despierta. La mano que tenia en mi espalda fue a parar a mi cabeza, paseándose por mi cabello. - ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-me dijo

-¿Qué quieres saber?

-Antes de vinir aquí soñabas con la Arena ¿verdad? –preguntó

-Sí- afirmé, no queriendo recordar las imágenes.- ¿por qué lo preguntas?

-Me gustaría que no tuvieras esas pesadillas, es tan solo eso – abrí tanto los ojos como estos me los permitían. ¿Que él qué? ¿El no quería que yo estuviese aquí? Porque mis pesadillas eran el motivo que me habían impulsado a venir aquí, ¡a la cama de Peeta Mellark! Me revolví entre las sabanas- espera Katniss, espera, ¿no pensarás que quiero que no tengas esas pesadillas porque no quiero que estes aquí, verdad? – la mano que estaba en mi pelo bajo a mi espalda y, fuerte, me empujó contra él. Puse mi cara en su cuello. – Era lo que has pensado-afirmó.

-Peeta, no te he dicho nada ¿Cómo puedes saberlo?

-Te conozco – fue lo único que dijo. – y no lo decía por eso, es solo que no me gusta verte sufrir ¿entiendes? – afirme con mi cabeza, rozando mi nariz con su piel. – me haces cosquillas.-dijo, juguetón, mientras me apartaba tan solo un poco de él. -¿Qué hora es?

La verdad es que me importaba poco la hora, aunque casi prefería que fuesen las 3 de la mañana, ya que eso significaría algo más de tiempo para este momento.

-Qué más da.- dije y el rio contra mi oreja- ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-Claro

-En realidad es más que un algo.

-Pregúntame lo que quieras Katniss

-Mmm…¿Qué es lo que hacías cuando vine esta noche? No estabas en tu cuarto.- Me miró a los ojos mientras habló.

-No podía dormir, así que me levanté para lavarme con agua la cara, estaba dispuesto a hacer más de las galletas que muy bien te comiste antes.

-Están deliciosas. – le dije. De repente me apeteció comerme aquella galleta solitaria que habia dejado en el plato anteriormente

-Te haré más para que te las lleves.-dijo- ¿Quieres preguntarme otra cosa?

-¿Cuánto tiempo has estado despierto? Estoy hablando de antes, de cuando…estuve tocándote la cara.- él me sonrió.

-Creo que desde que me tocaste la nariz ya era consciente de algo pero me desperté con tus dedos en mi comisura.

-Ah.- Peeta dejó pasar un tiempo antes de hablar.

-Katniis son las cuatro y media de la noche, ¿no crees que es hora de irse a dormir?

-Supongo- digo, mirándole a los ojos. Me remuevo debajo de las mantas para situarme frente a su cara, el brazo que estaba rodeando mi cintura quedo en la cadera. – Buenas noches Peeta.- cierro los ojos e, instintivamente, paso mi brazo sobre él, agarrándome de su hombro, abrazándole.- Gracias –digo, casi en un susurro. Siento como Peeta niega con la cabeza de un lado hacia el otro y acorta un poco el pequeño espacio entre nosotros.

-Buenas noches, mi dulce e irresistible Katniss- sus palabras me toma por sorpresa y hacen que abra los ojos, pensando en que él me habia odio. Pero cuando veo como me mira, con cariño, con _amor_, me olvido de ese pensamiento y me embobo con sus ojos.- Soy yo el que debería darte las gracias. Por estar aquí. Duerme- Peeta se acerca a mi, y sus labios rozan los mios. Yo no pongo impedimento, pero tampoco empiezo un beso. Cuando él me toca, siento de nuevo aquel fluir de tranquilidad y protección, y por un instante, no quiero que se separe, pero lo hace.

Siento como su respiración se hace cada vez más y mas lenta y como la sonrisa que tenia antes de volver a dormirse no se ha desvanecido por el sueño. La cara de tranquilidad y reconforte vuelve a aparecer, y yo le miro una última vez antes de que el sueño me coja por banda.

Razono una última idea antes de dormirme: ya se por qué cuando toqué los labios de Peeta con mis dedos sentí que era una ocasión especial. Cuando lo hice, solo era yo, no interactuaba ni Peeta, ni el presidente Snow, ni Haymitch , nadie, solo yo. Habia sido mi decisión completamente, y me sentía satisfecha con ella. ¿Eso significaba que estaría tranquila si solo le tendría a él? Seguía sin saberlo, no podía pensar en abandonar a mi familia, a Gale, pero tampoco pordía alejarme de Peeta, él era importante también. ¿Quién curaría mis noches de pesadillas entonces?

Como una nube oscura, el sueño apareció ante mi, y dormí tranquila, relajada.

* * *

**¿Les gustó? Espero que sí, auque admito críticas constructivas, ya saben, tampoco yo estoy muy acostumbrada a escribir sobre Los Juegos del Hambre, así que... no se. **

**Muchisisisisisisisimas gracias por sus Reviews, ¡espero más! ¡Por favor! **

**Ahhh...fue anunciada ya la portada y el nombre del tercer libro...y cuando lo vi dije "Yo lo quiero ya!" "Huele a rebelion y a libertad!" xD Pfff pero hasta el año que viene, nada de nada...**

**¡¡¡Un beso enorme!!! **

**Pregunta: ¿Team Peeta o Team Gale? (Team Haymitch xD) Yo la verdad, no lo sé muy bien aun, pero creo que va ganando Peeta con cierta diferencia. Díganme, que quiero saber sus opiniones acerca de tooooodo!! =D**

_**¡Gracias por leer!**_

**aL.**


	3. Chapter 3

Me despierto, sin mis temibles pesadillas. No sé exactamente por qué la presencia de Peeta me conduce a un sueño placentero, pero no voy a ponerme difícil.

Deshago el abrazo de Peeta e intento levantarme.

-Vuelve a la cama Katniss.

-Sigue durmiendo- le digo mientras le aparto algunos mechones que tiene sobre sus ojos. Oigo como suspira, como su respiración vuelve a tranquilizarse.

Miro mi ropa, que está sobre una silla. Miro a Peeta, que está con los ojos cerrados.

Me quito rápidamente el pantalón y lo cambio por el mío. Echo una mirada a Peeta: sigue con los ojos cerrados.

Me quito la camisa y la cambio por la gruesa chaqueta.

Cuando me giro, Peeta está con los ojos abiertos, y en cuanto me ve, sus parpados se cierran.

-¡No disimules!¡Te he visto! Dime ¿qué has visto?

-Tan poco ha sido mucho…

-¿Qué has visto? – insisto medio susurrando

-Tan solo tu espalda. – Lo miro, decidiendo qué hacer: creerle o no.

-No lo vuelvas a hacer ¿vale? – Peeta acepta. Él se apoya en sus codos y mira el reloj. Luego, se deja caer sobre la almohada.

-Vamos Katniss, vuelve a la cama.

-¿Sabes que eso suena rematadamente mal? – Le digo mientras se me hace una sonrisa de tonta. Miro a la cama, miro a Peeta. Quiero ir con él.

Por el contrario, rebusco en el suelo de la habitación, buscando mis zapatos. Los encuentro y me acerco a la cama para ponérmelos.

Siento la mano de Peeta en mi espalda. Está dibujando en ella

-¿Qué pintas sobre mi? – digo curiosa, cuando los cordones están atados.

-¿Me permites? – pregunta con sus manos en el borde de mi chaqueta. Quiere quitármela. – Solo quiero que lo adivines por ti misma.

Me quito la chaqueta, quedando así mi piel al descubierto.

Pronto, el dedo de Peeta recorre mi piel. Me hace estremecer, hace que el oxígeno que tomo me parezca poco y cuando su dedo baja por mi espalda, hace que unos calores hagan palpitar la zona que hay entre mis piernas levemente.

-¿Y bien? – Pregunta- ¿sabes lo que es?

-¿Eh? Perdona, no…no estaba atenta – le digo con voz temblorosa. "_Dios, se me ha erizado el vello"_

-Puedo hacerlo de nuevo – dice contra mi oreja.

-No, no es necesario – Pero sí que lo es. El roce contra mi piel produce una fuerte sensación en mí, una que nunca había experimentado, una que me gusta.

-Tienes que irte ¿verdad? – mi cabeza vuela más allá de esta conversación. Respondo automáticamente

-Eh…sí, hoy Gale y yo vamos al bosque. –Parpadeo varias veces, estando, ahora, realmente dentro de la conversación

-Ah…- Se crea un silencio incomodo.

Quiero que sea de noche, quiero estar dentro de la cama de Peeta, por muy mal que suene, quiero que me abrace y que pinte con su dedo sobre mi espalda, quiero sentir la excitación por mi cuerpo. Pero no debo, hay algo en mí que me lo impide. Y no sé que es.

No quiero que esta conversación se quede con un pobre silencio muerto. Me acercó a Peeta, arrodillándome delante de su cama.

-Muchas gracias. Por ser mi antídoto, por cuidarme.

-Cuando me necesites, aquí estaré.

-Eso espero – sonrío mientras me dirijo a la puerta. Veo también la sonrisa de Peeta.

Espero o, más bien rezo, porque la madre de él aun siguiese en la cama. Y si estaba despierta, que no me viera.

Cuando salgo de la casa suelto todo el aire contenido y me dirijo a la mía.

-¿Dónde estabas?- la voz infantil de Prim me recibe al pasar la puerta de mi casa.

-Fuera- contesto, reacia a decirle la verdad. Aunque sabía que tendría que contársela. Mi hermana me mira, esperando la contestación que ella desea – Con Peeta.

-Eso es más lógico – no pregunto en qué estaba pensando. No quiero alargar el tema.

-Prim, ¿puedes hacerme un favor?

-Claro- responde, juntando sus manos detrás de ella.

-No se lo digas a mamá ¿vale? Es que…me da vergüenza- no es eso lo que siento, pero conforme esa excusa cruzó mi mente la dije.

-Vale. ¿Desayunas?

Ayudo a mi hermana a terminar el desayuno. Le pregunto qué hace levantada a estas horas y ella, antes de responderme con palabras, levanta los hombros como si no fuese nada y luego me dice que solo se ha desvelado. Cuando la comida se termina me levanto y me dirijo a mi cuarto para cambiarme.

-Vas a ir con Gale otra vez ¿a que sí?- pregunta mi hermana cuando tengo la mano en el picaporte.

-A cazar. – Prim me sonríe, pasa por mi lado y me abraza. Ella sabe que ya no nos hace falta pero también conoce por qué lo hago, para ayudar a Gale y a su familia y porque mi cuerpo y mi mente ya está acostumbrada a hacerlo, ir al bosque está dentro de mi.

-Mándale un saludo de mi parte ¿eh?

-Claro – le digo dándole un beso en su cabeza.

Salgo de mi casa. Hoy hace frío, pero no se compara a la helada que el distrito ha sufrido esta noche.

Gale me espera en el bosque.

Mientras recorro la distancia que me separa de mi amigo miro el cielo, algo oscuro porque es temprano, miro todo lo que me rodea. Hay silencio y respiro oyendo como el oxigeno entra por mi nariz. Camino sin saber dónde estoy poniendo mis pies, no soy consciente de mis pasos.

Llego a la alambrada y me deslizo debajo de ella. Me adentro un poco en el bosque y cuando llego al sitio de siempre, me siento en la roca y espero a que Gale venga.

Veo la quietud del sitio y pienso en si alguien me observa ahora. No sería algo que me extrañara.

Sus pisadas son débiles, incapaces de ser escuchadas, pero cuando Gale me ve acelera su paso, y con ello, haciendo sus pasos algo más ruidosos.

Me levanto y lo abrazo porque hace días que no lo veo. Él me corresponde dándome un fuerte apretón.

-Tengo algo para ti- me susurra al oído.

Se separa de mi y de debajo de su chaqueta saca una pequeña flor gris, con cinco pétalos hacia arriba.

-No me preguntes qué es, porque nunca la había visto.

La cojo y la examino. No soy una experta en flores, pero seguro que una flor gris no se ve todos los días. Toco uno de sus pétalos, comprobando que ese es su color y no polvo de la mina.

-Es gris. – dije.

-Y es tuya.- Gale me mira a los ojos y no los aparta de los míos.

-Muchas gracias- rompo el contacto visual. Estoy nerviosa.

Me miro, no sabiendo dónde guardar la flor: no quiero perderla. Finalmente la dejo en mi bolsillo, a falta de lugar mejor. Esperaba que no se me perdiera.

Gale fue rápido a la hora de colocar trampas, más las que ya tenía colocadas de antes, no fue falta mi intervención.

-Hoy no hay animales a la vista.- digo mientras esperamos a que las trampas surtan efecto.

-Esta noche ha hecho frío…

Pasan los minutos y poco a poco comienzo a sentirme cansada. El desvelo de esta noche me pasaba factura ahora. Recuerdo las palabras de Peeta en mi mente "Vuelve a la cama Katniss" y como lo veía a él y a su colchón y mis ganas de ir junto a él se acrecentaban.

-Katniss, estás muerta de sueño.

-Puede…- mi boca se abre, dando a cambio un gran bostezo- Sí, estoy cansada.

-Ven.

La mano de Gale pasa por mi brazo y me atrae hacia él. Al estar sentados en el suelo, estira sus piernas. Lo miro de reojo, no sabiendo qué hacer. Me acomodó la cabeza en sus muslos, haciendo éstos la función de almohada. Puse mi cara de espaldas a él, viendo el bosque y su quietud. Notaba cada vez más los párpados caérseme, cerrando mis ojos. La mano, con una dulzura extraña en Gale (pero no desagradable), acariciaba mi pelo, que esta vez estaba suelto.

-Voy a quedarme durmiendo si sigues así – digo alargando las palabras.

-Eso es lo que quiero. – Su otra mano coge la mía mientras sigue acariciándome el cabello.

Antes de dormir un recuerdo se reproduce en mi mente, la voz de un chico rubio se repite en mi mente: "Cuando me necesites, aquí estaré."

Y me sumo en un sueño con pesadillas.

-Despierta Katniss. – Con un movimiento rápido me desprendo de los brazos de Gale, que están a mi alrededor.

Mi brazo se encuentra en un duro choque con la tierra. Ruedo por la hierba sintiendo un dolor punzante en él mientras asimilo qué ha pasado.

Me levanto y miro a mi alrededor: la alambrada que separa el Distrito 12 del bosque esta ante mis ojos.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí? – le pregunto a Gale.- ¿Me has llevado en brazos mientras dormía?

-No quería despertarte. Parecías cansada, aunque te movías mucho.

-No era necesario, tendrías que haberme despertado.-respiro, siguiendo mirando a mi alrededor- ¿Y la caza?

Levanta su mano con un pequeño conejo cogido por la cola.

-¿Nada más? –Pregunto algo indignada.

-Nada más. – Gale se acerca y me toca el brazo: lo está examinando.

Cuando me toca en ciertos puntos intento ahogar un grito. Presiona hasta tocar el hueso y me dice que no está roto con una sonrisa. Me doy cuenta de mi torpeza y me rio junto a él.

Nos deslizamos por debajo de la alambrada y salimos del bosque.

Quiero acompañar a Gale a ver que puede sacar por el conejo pero me dice que no hace falta.

-Estoy considerando el quedármelo para nosotros. No creo que me den mucho y seguramente perdería más si lo vendiera que si nos lo comemos nosotros.

Así que me despido de Gale.

-Por cierto, Prim te manda saludos.

-Dale un beso de mi parte.

-Se lo daré.- Nos quedamos un momento sin hablar y sin movernos.- ¿Cuándo nos volveremos a ver?

-No lo sé…ya es raro que yo esté aquí, debería estar en la mina- aprieto los labios, recordando que se pasa casi todos los días ahí metido- Creo que el domingo podré.

-Entonces el domingo. – Gale se acerca y me abraza, teniendo cuidado con mi brazo

-Cuidate, te saldrá un moratón. – Suspiro, lo sé. Le dedico unas palabras de despedida, diciéndole también que se cuide, que se cuide mucho.

Me alejo de él, caminando hacia mi casa.

El sol ya se ha alzado y parece que en todo hay algo más de vida. No se escucha la quietud de la mañana, se oye el movimiento de las personas en la ciudad, los ruidos típicos de la vida urbana. Hace nada yo era una de esas personas que hacían ruido, y ahora iba de vuelta a mi lujosa casa que disfrutaban solo mi familia y yo, con la comida humeante esperándome en la mesa y con todas las necesidades, y caprichos, cubiertos. No podía dejar de sentirme mal, porque hace nada ya nos costaba tener algo digno para comer.

Todo el mundo me felicitaba, _¡oh, has ganado Los Juegos!¡Bueno, los _habéis_ ganado! _decían, _¡ahora no te faltará de nada por haber ganado, qué suerte!_ ¿Suerte? Ninguna, suerte es que tus papeletas se queden en el fondo del recipiente el día de la elección de los tributos, encontrarse dos barras de pan que aun no estén lo suficientemente podridas como para hacer mal a alguien. No ganar los juegos. No para mi. No, cuando para ello tuve que ver a otros 22 chicos morir. A Rue. ¿Eso es suerte?

Le doy una patada a una piedra que está en el camino con toda la fuerza que puedo.

Ultimamente pienso mucho en Rue. Me imagino visitándola en su Distrito, enseñándome cosas curiosas sobre herbología que luego pudieran servirme, riéndome con ella. No dejo de imaginarme eso, las dos tumbadas en un campo riéndo.

Ya he llegado a casa, así que abro la puerta y voy directa a mi habitación porque me he sumergido tanto en mi imaginación que estoy apunto de derrumbarme. Oigo a mi madre y a Prim llamándome para que vaya a comer pero mi estómago está completamente cerrado porque de un momento a otro la imagen feliz y risueña se ha evaporado y en su lugar ha aparecido la suya llorando, con una lanza clavada en el estómago.

Por suerte ninguna de las dos me siguen para preguntarme qué me pasa y yo me tumbo en la cama y recojo mis piernas para apretarlas.

Es asombroso cuánto tiempo puedes pasarte llorando sin lágrimas, porque hace mucho tiempo que se me terminaron. Han pasado dos horas desde que llegué a casa y estoy cansada. Mentalmente, estoy derrotada. Debería controlarme, porque soy yo la que me hago daño a mi misma al pensar en todo lo que ocurrió.

Levanto la cabeza porque huelo algo que me es conocido. Realmente, lo llevo oliendo desde que entré en la habitación, pero es ahora cuando decido a ver qué es.

No me lo puedo creer.

Unas lindas galletas reposan sobre mi mesita, sé de quién son y sé cuál es su decoración: mi nombre.

Salto de la cama y abro la puerta de mi habitación, empujándola para que se cierre y corro por las escaleras para salir de mi casa. Mis pulmones y mis piernas me piden un descanso, mis gemelos arden, pero necesito llegar cuanto antes.

Toco la puerta de los Mellark respirando hondo, arrastrando conmigo todo el oxigeno que puedo.

-Señora…Mellark-respondo cuando la mujer abre la puerta.

-¿Katniss?-pregunta.

-¿Puede…por favor, decirle a…Peeta que salga?

-Mmmm, por supuesto, pasa.

-No hace falta…le…esperaré aquí.

Me apoyo en la pared con las manos en las rodillas. ¡Menuda carrera! No hacía una tan intensa desde…

Miro el cielo intentando olvidar el pensamiento. Respiro cada vez con menor dificultad y es cuando ya estoy casi recuperada cuando un rubio de ojos azules se asoma por la puerta y me da un vaso de agua.

-Mi madre me ha dicho que tal vez la necesitases. ¿Te encuentras bien?

Me bebo el agua a toda velocidad y luego ignoro su pregunta. He venido tan deprisa porque necesito decirle lo que por fín he comprendido.

-No son solo las pesadillas. Es todo.

-¿Qué? No te entiendo, ¿por qué no pasamos y me lo explicas mejor?-dice, con una de sus sonrisas y su mano hacia el interior de la casa.

-No, Peeta, es que no solo alivias mis pesadillas, me curas de todo. De las imágenes que cruzan mi cabeza todos los días, de los momentos depresivos que tengo, ¿no lo ves?

Peeta me mira con el ceño fruncido.

-Mientras volvía no he parado de pensar en Rue y al final he llorado. Y cuando he visto tus galletas

-Oh, ¿las has visto?

-¡Peeta esto es importante! –me rio- ¿Lo ves? Eres de las pocas personas que me hace reir a gusto, que me quitan las terribles imágenes de mi cabeza, ¡el único que hace que me olvide de la Arena!

-Soy afortunado.

Me lanzo a sus brazos, porque aunque algo tan obvio como que Peeta me cura de todo me hace una ilusión tremenda, porque sé que voy a tener a alguien para consolarme _de verdad._ Le beso la cara: los pómulos, la frente, la nariz, las orejas, la barbilla e incluso los labios y cuando los toco por segunda vez Peeta me coge la cabeza y me sujeta para que no pueda moverme. Y sobre su boca le digo:

-Soy yo la afortunada.- y le beso con una sonrisa.

-Este lo has hecho sin cámaras delante.-dice cuando nos separamos.

-No sé por qué lo he hecho, pero ahora no me arrepiento.

-Ahora…¿quieres pasar?

Afirmo con la cabeza y Peeta me lleva escaleras arriba, a su habitación. De donde he salido esta mañana. Abre la ventana y desaarece por ella. Me asomo y veo que hay una escalera por la que está subiendo. Yo hago lo mismo y terminamos en el tejado, sentados uno junto al otro. El distrito está muy lejos del Capitolio y aunque sus edificios sean muy altos no se ven desde aquí. Aun así se ve el recorrido de la via del tren que va hacia el Distrito 11.

-Voy a subierme al tejado de mi casa a partir de ahora. Aunque nunca he visto una escalera como esa.

-Encontrarás la forma, estoy seguro.

Nos quedamos en silencio y yo paso mi mirada de la vista que tenemos a su rostro una y otra vez sin parar. De vez en cuando me entran ganas de darle las gracias por lo que hace por mi y por lo atento que es, pero realmente no quiero estropear el momento, supongo que él ya sabe cuan agradecida estoy. Paso mis manos alrededor de su cintura y me apoyo en su pecho, sí, Peeta es una almohada genial. Cierro los ojos y aunque aun es de día y no tengo ganas de dormir, los cierro, porque sé que con él a mi lado, pase lo que pase, voy a estar proegida, incluso de mí misma.

* * *

**Y se acabó! No sé si las que querían algo de Gale se imaginaban algo así (tan poco y sin besos o yo qué sé xD) pero desde el principio hice el "supuestamente One-Shot" como algo entre Peeta y Katniss. **

**Creo que nunca he tardado tanto en subir un capítulo, pero este ha sido el último año de instituto y...ha sido duro...XD Mis disculpas más más pero más sinceras de verdad! XD Pero estaba petada (y aun no he hecho selectividad...puuuu :D) de exámenes. **

**Un beso enorme y muchísimas gracias por darle una oportunidad a la historia!**

_Al _:)


End file.
